Dragon's Door Chronicles:Three:Unicorn Mayhem
by Cryptid123
Summary: The Prince has been kidnapped! Or cryptidnapped. Or horsenapped. Who knows! But it's up to the Saturdays to save Great Britian from a possible takeover! And what kind of dark hand has Argost dipped into this matter?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! YAAAAAAAYY! Ok, I've taken a teeny break from original storyline (and it was SAAAAAAD.'). So now back to dragons, and Argost! This time our main villain shall make an appearance. 'Cause what's a heroic story without an antagonist? And a plot (From which I have strayed)? Maybe I'm just bored. Really bored. I need reviews to keep me going. SO READ THIS &AND THEN REVIEW! –Cryptid123**

**P.S. Disclaimer- I don't own The Secret Saturdays (sadly; boo-hoo!), but I do own Crystal (even though I might not like her at times).**

Her hair was out from its normal ponytail, and her shoulder, healing quite fast, was still at her side. Crystal was staring up at the clouds passing Saturday HQ. Or rather, the forests around HQ. Shadows grew stronger, then faded, letting sunlight shine through in little miss-shapen spots. Sometimes she took a chess board out there, sometimes a sketching pad. She didn't eat much.

Would he try again? Would he dare follow her to ask a simple question? Zak wasn't sure. He almost didn't want to. But he had to. Did he? Or didn't he? Doyle would of course say no. Doc was still unsure about her, and Drew had almost definitely sided with Doyle. Fiskerton's hand still hurt. Komodo would probably give a hiss, and Zon would immediately say never in a million years. But this was his decision. _He_ was the Emperor Kur. So…, what should he do? One part of him said; _What could it hurt_? Another part cried; _No! You don't know what she'll do!_ What would his former self do? His former self would declare himself stronger, and therefore confront her on an offensive front. But he wanted to be an ally, not a bully. Maybe he could take this the dog whisperer way; give her a sandwich and then persuade her into a conversation. But then maybe she'd be offended. Besides he didn't know if she would even want a sandwich. He was hungry himself.

What Zak decided to do was pack a lunch, with extra sandwiches, and then pretend to "bump" into her, on the way to a picnic spot. It seemed like it would work. Then again it could not. But what did he have to lose? His leg maybe. But why would she hurt him? Maybe, whoever she had tried to kill on their last adventure was someone who had hurt her. He would then have to take this the cryptozoologist way; approach with caution. Yeah, he'd make this work.

What was he doing? Packing a lunch. Where was he going? She didn't know. Drew was worried. He couldn't be trying to talk to _her_, could he? If he was… but then again Zak was growing. She couldn't correct him on everything. It wasn't like Crystal had gone on a rampage, destroying everything in sight. Drew was confused. Doyle seemed so right, yet her baby boy did too. Crystal was more of a person than cryptid, so maybe it would be best for another humanoid cryptid to talk to her. Especially one that can protect himself from any attacks. What would Doc say?

Doc saw Zak going out into the forest, towards the fields that Fiskerton almost begged them every day to have a picnic on. He was going in the same direction _she _had gone. Doc may have been confused, but the word **_DANGER _**flashed across his mind. But he also knew Zak would be able to take care of it. And if he couldn't, well, he and Drew would be there to catch him.

Zak headed for the clearing that had the wildflowers; Crystal seemed to like their scent. As he traversed along, he came to a stream. Skipping over it, whistling nonchalantly, he continued along her well hidden path. It wasn't even a path at all. Crystal, obviously inheriting some qualities from her North American Indian ancestors, had not harmed a single leaf on any plant, and had left not a trace on the crumbled dirt and leaves. Zak wondered what he would say. He wondered if he would say anything at all. He wondered if Crystal hadn't left a trail because she didn't want to hurt the plants, or if she wanted solitude. Soon he heard mumbling, in a foreign language. Probably Latin- again. Around the house she had taken to saying rude things about his uncle in Latin. Coming to a place in the trees where he could see, Zak saw Crystal with a focused expression and notepad, a chessboard with scattered pieces, and a big diagram of a desert, with little pebbles and rocks scattered on that. She was doing calculations of some sort, but occasionally looked up to see a lark singing happily, or a meaningless tussle between envious squirrels. He stood there for some time, not sure what _exactly _to do.

"I know you're there Zak. You need to be a little quieter. And always make sure your scent isn't blowing downward with the wind." Zak jumped. She had known he was there the whole time? "There's no use hiding. Come out here where I can see you- there's a bit you need to know."

His wary confidence starting to deteriorate, Zak meekly followed to what she said, making sure not to step on bluebells and snapdragons- just for favor's sake.

"I- I brought some sandwiches." He said nervously.

"Good. You'll be here for awhile. You'll need them." Not looking up from the notepad.

"You're not hungry?"

"Not yet. Sit." She ordered, pointing to a medium sized boulder. He took a seat, and laying the picnic basket down, took a bite of a peanut butter, honey, and banana sandwich. "What do you see?" she asked, gesturing towards the diagram. It was a nifty little contraption. With a crank of the brazen-polished handle, one map slid back into a storage hold, and another came to take its place, and, if it had rigorous landscape, the seemingly flat map would soon spring to life with folds becoming deep trenches and high mountains. But what Zak saw on this map was sand, lots and lots of sand-colored paper. And the strange looking rocks were scattered about, with no pattern in particular.

"Msandb." He answered lamely, with his mouth full.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you map reading?"

"Yeau, bufs allg rI seeh id sandb."

Crystal gave a sigh and said "Take a look again and _study_ it." Zak looked hard…, harder …, harder still. Then it came to him. He had been there before.

"That's where the Hassi live!"

"Very good." She wrote something in her notebook. Zak cocked his head.

"But why are we doing this?" He took another bite.

"In case the enemy decides to find the Water Princess. She can't be _too _far from her precious Methuselah tree. Also, this is for training." She got up and moved some pieces in an elaborate strategy.

"Wait… we're training?"

"What did you expect?" She responded, her tone unchanged.

"So you were just waiting for me to appear."

"Yes.

"Will you teach me how to like, do that kung fu thing were you can kill a person in three seconds?"

"No. For now, we're just working on strategy. In order for combat practice, you need others…, something that I'm also working on."

"Why can't you just fight me?"

Crystal ignored this question. "Strategy first."

*Later*

"No, no, no!" she quipped. "Zak think! Offence may be the best defense, but that's a really bad move!" Zak was just about to move his chess piece, when he heard her rebuke. Getting red, and tired of losing he cried, "Not everyone is as good as _you_!" Still angry, he kicked the board, spilling the little statues over.

"Besides, I don't like chess." He mumbled. Crystal showed no signs of opposing him.

"Aren't you gonna get angry? I just kicked over your board- HEY, ANSWER ME!" he shouted. Crystal her voice calm and cold replied, "If you're tired, I suppose you can go frolic with Doyle while I just hand me and my key over to Argost."

Zak was shocked. She seemed so serious. His mom had never taken that tone with him, and neither did his dad. "No! You can't do _that_! It's just that I hate losing." He scuffed the dirt with his shoe.

"New lessons are taught from failure. Just remember-" She was cut off short by a piercing cry. A falcon came flapping down, circling around their heads. Crystal lifted an arm, and it landed.

"Cool! Is he yours?" Zak asked.

"No, he's from a friend." Taking out a folded piece of paper from the back of a harness strapped on it, she cooed her gratitude and let it fly back up into the air. Opening it, she read:

_To my dearest friend, confidant, and fellow Guardian _

_News has reached us that Prince Gawain Lancelot Arthur ForrestWalker VI has been captured by a human. His guards were compromised by tranquilizer shots, and to put it quite frankly, we can't trace his location. His Highness and Her Grace are quite worried. All of us are hoping you could spare some time from Kur to find him. Best of luck,_

_-Jonathan_

"I can't read that." Zak said, looking over her shoulder. "It's all a bunch of paw-prints on paper!"

"It's meant for Guardian eyes only." She replied. Putting the note in her pocket, she stood up. "We're going to have to put strategy on hold."

"Yes!"

"But we'll be learning diplomacy along the way."

"Aw man!"

**Looks like Zak doesn't want to be schooled. Both Jonathan and (Prince) Gawain (Lancelot Arthur ForrestWalker the Sixth) were in the first story (well, Gawain was more of mentioned). And don't worry; this is not a Zak and Crystal only story. That's coming later. With adieus to everyone 'till next chappy, READ &REVIEW! –Cryptid 123 RAWR!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Doc here shall be giving announcements!**_

_**Doc: Wha? **_

_**Me: *push forward* Go on!**_

_**Doc: I do not take orders from a Beast of Bodmin Moor.**_

_**Me: Wanna bet? *shows gleaming dagger teeth***_

_**Doc: *mumble* I can still take you on. *louder voice* Cryptid123 does not own The Secret Saturdays (which is why she should not be trying to control me), but she does own Crystalline Wolfington. Which reminds me; since YOU'RE the author, do you know where she is?**_

_**Me: No, I never know where she is. Why?**_

_**Doc: Doyle's porridge exploded in his face.**_

_**Crystal:*in random place* I didn't do it!**_

_**Doc: Yeah right! *runs off***_

_**Me: *cocks head* Why would he be standing up for Doyle anyway? Strange. But y'all know the drill: READ & THEN REVIEW (pretty please?)!**_

Doyle observed Zak coming from the forest…, with Little Miss Perfect in tow! What the heck was he doing? Had he been out there this whole time with her? This was bad… very bad. She was already starting to win Zak over. He couldn't let that happen! He went to intercept their path.

Doyle was standing in the doorway, donning the tough guy act. Crystal wasn't about to let a little insignificant thing get in her way. To put it truthfully, she was lying to herself. Doyle was not an insignificant thing. He had power and influence over Zak, and that could make things very difficult. As usual, Doyle let Zak pass through with a little nuggie. However, when Crystal came to gain entrance, Doyle blocked her path. He stood a full four inches over her, only allowing the topmost hair on her head reach his chin. Despite the towering physiognomy, Crystal stared up at him with a proud stance and fierce eyes, as a mongoose does a king cobra, right before either one is going to strike.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he daunted, his voice giving off the mood you feel when you're in the middle of nowhere, in the dead of night, and you feel an imminent event is about to happen.

"Through the door." She sauntered back, and if she even had any, all her fears were locked behind the russet eyes that seemed like ice.

"What are you doing with _my _nephew?" His dark eyes dared to hers to make a move, any move, with a saucy confidence he could deflect it.

"Training." She answered simply, dangerously simply. Doyle became angered. Training Zak was _his_ job. Just who did this…, this…, this adversary think she was to come in and try to shove him out of place? This was _his_ family, _his _purpose, _his _territory.

"That's my job. I suggest you find another one before you get… _fired_."

"What have you been training him to do? Be a _selfish, conniving, slug_ like _you_?"

Doyle remained calm, a threatening, and perilous calm. "And I don't suppose you been teaching him anything useful either…, _or is he just a ploy in an evil plan of yours_?"

Her eyes flashed. "I don't use anyone except myself. I don't depend on others to fall into my traps. I fight honorably, and justly, and I certainly don't need a pig like you getting in my way."

"Honorably, justly, _right._ Like poor old Bellacus, who's probably paralyzed right now because of your _honorable and just _ways."

"He's killed more lives than you would ever know." For a second a look of shame flickered in place of determination, but soon disappeared.

"And what gives _you_ the right to try and kill him?" he questioned, circling around her like a shark.

She spun around in anger. Bringing herself on her toes and looking him dead in the eye she cried, "And what gives _you_ the right or power to try and dictate me?The only one who should _ever_ do that is _Kur_! So unless you rally him to your side…," she descended and walked off, leaving him with these last, quiet, unfinished words. "I don't have _**any**_ reason to _hesitate_…"

Doyle didn't need any help filling in the blank. He stared after her, boring into her backside. He may not have had cryptid powers like his nephew he strove to protect, but he knew the werewolf still had secrets.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Doc burst into gales of laughter. "You," taking a deep breath, "expect me to believe _that_!"

Crystal remained in neutral. "Why not? It's as real as the dragons."

Doc returned he glance with seriousness. "Dragons I don't even dare to try and believe. The only reason I'm in this, is to stop Argost from _whatever_ he's doing."

Drew sighed. "Crystal, dragons are a bit believable…, but now you've gone overboard. This is only in myths."

"And I thought you believed in myths Drew." Zak wasn't paying attention. Though neither knew it, he had been watching Crystal and Doyle's standoff from behind a corner. _He_ was what they were fighting over? It didn't make sense. They both had different abilities to thrust upon the table, and he would be needing all of them if any of this was true. So… why couldn't they agree?

"Zak!" Zak snapped back to the present. Everyone was looking at him.

"Huh?"

Crystal sighed. "I was asking whether you wanted to make an input or not."

"Input on what?"

"On what we should do, sweetie." Drew informed. Zak had absolutely no clue what he should say.

"Go for it?" he weakly offered. Crystal gave him a look with a mischievous glint, and turned to her superiors.

"Then it's decided. We're going to Sherwood Forest. Come on Zak." Still trying to make sense of the matter, Zak followed her out the door. "And next time you want to space out," she whispered, "ask me for tips on how to look like you're paying attention."

Zak blinked. "So, what are we doing?"

"Rescuing one of the Keepers."

_**YAY! The beginning of the introduction of the Keepers! YAY! **_

_**Gawain: How come I didn't come sooner? **_

_**Me: Because Bellacus is important in the storyline.**_

_**Gawain: So he's more important than me?**_

_**Me: noooo…. Technically in the storyline, you're both on the same page. In the TSS Universe you're VERY important.**_

_**Gawain: YAAAAAY! **__**Wait… is Lady Crystalline more important than Kur?**_

_**Me: NO OF COURSE NOT.**_

_**Gawain: When will she and-**_

_**Me: THAT IS ENOUGH PRINCE GAWIAN LANCELOT ARTHUR FORRESTWALKER THE SIXTH!YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN ALL THE SUPRIZES!**_

_**Gawain: ok **__**….. Can I say it?**_

_**Me: say what?**_

_**Gawain: Can I say READ & REVIEW!**_

_**Me: you just did.**_

_**Gawain: Oh….OK! **_

_**Me: How do you deal with him?**_

_**Crystal: A whole lotta patience. But don't look at me, YOU'RE the author. It's YOUR fault he's annoying.**_

_**Me: What are you doing here anyways?**_

_**Crystal: Watching Doyle get chased by fangirls. :}**_

_**Me: *evil eye* you're despicable. *sigh* Just Read &review people. Maybe with enough Review power I can send these guys back where they belong…. OUTTA MY FUR!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**YAAAAAAAY! I'm baaack! Unfortunately, so are the Saturdays….**_

_**Doyle: I'm not a Saturday, I'm a Blackwell.**_

_**Crystal: And I'm a Wolfington.**_

_**Gawain: And I'm a ForrestWalker!**_

_**Me: It's a team name okay! And Gawain, you're not a Saturday! AND how did you guys even get here in the first place?**_

_**Drew: Gee, I don't know, maybe a CERTAIN Beast of Bodmin Moore, who just happened to know how to type, conjured us up here?**_

_**Me: Why is everything pinned on MEEEEEE?**_

_**Zak: Hey, how come The Saturdays is our team name? Shouldn't it be something more based around cryptids or something?**_

_**Me: You and your siblings already have a cryptid based team name.**_

_**Zak: Oh yeah? What?**_

_**Doyle: *mumbles* If she came up with it, probably something dorky.**_

_**Me: *proudly* The Cryptid Crew**_

_**The Saturdays & Gawain: 0.o …**_

_**Doc: It's catchy…..*scratches back of head*... sort of…**_

_**Doyle: *coughs* dorky!*coughs***_

_**Komodo: /WE weren't included in that decision…., and IT STINKS!\**_

_**Zon: /I dunno…., I KINDA like it…\**_

_**Fiskerton: /I DON'T.\**_

_**Zak: Me either.**_

_**Gawain: She could've come up with something better.**_

_**Crystal: I could've have come up with something better…**_

_**Doyle: As if anyone would even ask you.**_

_**Drew: It just doesn't really work.**_

_**Doyle: AT ALL**_

_**Me: *cries* NONE OF YOU LIKE MEEEEEE! EVEN THOUGH I SEND YOU ON COOL ADVENTURES, AND HAVE YOU DO DANGEROUS STUFF! I SHOULD JUST GO HIDE IN A CAVE AND BE A HERMIT! WAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!*runs away***_

_**Saturdays & Gawain: 0.O…. **_

_**Doyle: Whatever.**_

_**Doc: ….. Wait a minute! Who's going to write the story?**_

_**All TSS: DDC Chars: (*o*)…..**_

_**Zak: We're in trouble…**_

Crystal stepped off the airship and smelled the fresh forest air. Being stuck inside the aircraft with a sworn enemy was stressing. The green shades and sunlight twinkled to greet her, beckoning for her to come underneath their cool shade. Resisting the urge to find a grassy spot and roll, she waited her hands on her hips, for the rest of the travelers to get off. Doc was the first one, his rational brain not figuring out how the heck there could be _unicorns_ in Sherwood Forest. All the rest came in tow behind their leader.

"Crystal…, I just don't get how…"

"No offense Doc, you guys are great cryptid hunters, but we inner circle cryptids are just better at hiding than you are at finding."

Doc felt snubbed. How could an entire civilization of rare, thought-to-be-mythical creatures escape from right under his nose?

Crystal waved a hand in a following gesture and started to step through the thick foliage."Come on. This is of immediate importance, and Their Highnesses grow more worried each hour their eldest is gone." She swiftly disappeared.

/"Hey! Wait up!"\ Komodo protested. He trampled after her. She kept her speed swift and sure, sharp and quick, ducking under branches and brambles.

/"OW!"\ Fiskerton cried after getting smacked in the face with a branch Zak hurriedly moved out of the way. They were having a hard time catching up with her movements, mainly because most of them (i.e. the tall peeps and the prehistoric bird.) couldn't dodge so quickly the plants in their way.

"Crystal-" Drew started to complain, when she saw they had reached a clearing. And it was full of unicorns. ALL STARING A T THEM. They had slender legs, with razor-sharp, cloven hooves, and even though they were slim, some had a strong build, and looked fierce. Their coats were glossy and even with forest debris in the differing manes, they still looked amazing. Almost all of them had a white coat, with most having a horn that seemed to be made out of silver. Only a few regal looking had golden horns, gleaming, shining, spiraled into sharp points. Tails that looked to belong to lions stayed still as eyes, brown, golden, green, blue, purple, bore through the Saturdays own, searching, entrancing. Crystal was the only one that dared to go forward, to the littlest one, her stature only about the size of a full-grown fallabella. One of the silver-horned, her big indigo eyes matched with accents on her silver mane.

She faced the Guardian, who knelt down, and gave a smile, genuine and true, full of warmth and happiness. The unicorn brightened and whinnied, /"Lady Crystalline!"\ and tossed herself into her arms. The rest, now uninterested in the Saturdays, gave joyful cries, and skipped to greet her. She talked to them for a while, in Horse, not paying attention to the disgruntled group, dirty (Doyle had fallen into a huge mud puddle), bramble attacked, and bush whacked.

Zak cleared his throat. "Ahem…. EXSCUSE ME!" All eyes were fixed unnervingly upon them again. Crystal turned red at having forgotten Zak and the gang.

"Give them a smile. They can tell by a smile if you're good at heart or not. It also comes in handy when your double's on the loose." Fiskerton was the first one to crack, finding this whole ordeal quite funny. The others soon found the humor and smiled widely. Doyle, muddy, continued to scowl. Until one of the big ones pushed him into a clear pond that so happened to conveniently by his right side.

"Hey!" He shouted. The creature just gave a laugh, while pulling him out of the wet mirror. Then it gasped.

Turning round about Doyle, he questioned, "How can you have hair of fire, without having your head severely burned?" Doyle looked at it confused. Its innocent eyes gave clear to the fact that he was truly bewildered. The redhead couldn't help but laugh. Looking closely at him, the unicorn flinched, its eyes going cloudy; it then looked at Doyle as if to say, _I know something you don't!_

A loud bray came across the trees. It was the queen, purest of whites, with a golden mane and flowers twisted about it. Her golden horn gleamed as she tossed her head. Her mate, the king, held his own with a cold manner.

Walking towards Crystal with firm resolve she questioned, "Lady Crystalline, what is the meaning of this? Why are these humans, good-natured I admit, but still _humans _in our domain! I expected better."

Looking at her unashamed the latter declared, "Do you think I could have brought anyone better than The Saturdays?" There was a collective gasp, and murmurs. The Queen looked upset, and knelt down in front of Zak.

"I-I'm terribly sorry Your Grace. If their anything I can do to compensate for the rudeness I've shown towards your family and fire-headed lackey…."

Crystal stifled a guffaw as Doyle turned crimson. The king swung his head towards Crystal.

"To business," he spoke, "Lady crystalline, you shall find the scene of crime by the West Moore. Please do hurry. I'm utterly afraid of what kind of trouble my son is in."

Crystal gave a bow. "I shall try to do my best."

_*Weird World*_

"Munya! Prepare my warplane! We're going to get a spot of tea."

_**DUH-DUH- DUUUUUUUHH! Yeah, the Saturdays managed to convince me to come out of Hermitship, which was only a good idea for like-20 seconds. Mostly it was Crystal threatening to bite me if I didn't. I wonder what Argost is going to do! And Gawain, before you say anything, you're coming in the next chapter.**_

_**Gawain: YAAAAAAY!**_

_**Read & Review! –Cryptid123 RAWR! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Action time! Last chap was sorta a disappointment. But now I am going to fix that.-Cryptid123**_

A cheerful filly leapt to meet them. She was black with a silver mane and magenta eyes that glowed.

"I am Duchess Gwendolyn Ariel Brazonia Terrine DiamondHeart, the Prince's cousin." She declared with English flair. "I shall be wonderfully happy to escort you to the West Moore."

"That would be delightful Gwendolyn. The faster we get there, the faster we find Gawain." Crystal approved.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," She reprimanded a surprised Guardian. "I was talking to the Royal Family." She gestured towards the Saturdays. "You know where the West Moore is. You can get there yourself."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "As your Duchess wishes." She strode ahead. Zak found himself wishing she had stayed. Even though their "escort" was polite and friendly, he couldn't help feeling that she gave off some seriously bad vibes.

"It is such an honour to be with the Saturdays! You are quite famous, of course. Celebrities, even…." She gushed over and over about their adventures. Drew found it quite interesting to find out about herself from a cryptid's point of view. She was described as an aggressive creature with excellent combat skills, control over fire, and a sense of justice. But what she found annoying was that it was rumored if you looked into her eyes your insides would start to melt until you appeased her. And Zak had rudely told Gwendolyn it was true. Doc was said to be a man of great honour and valor, able to see the near future with his blind eye. Doc had laughed at this, and joked. "If I could see the future, I'd be a lot better off."

"I doubt you would be happier than you are now, even if you did see the future." Doyle commented. Then he asked, "Do I have any special powers?"

Gwendolyn looked at him blankly and said. "No. You are a normal human beast who loves to meddle with the rock you can form and call 'metal'. And to put it quite bluntly, you're very disobedient to your leaders." Everyone _but _Doyle laughed.

"That's very true!" Drew sighed.

"Is not!" Doyle protested.

/"Then what do you call improvising?"\ Fiskerton challenged.

"We've arrived!" The unicorn announced. Crystal was already there whickering to some hefty looking beasts, and held two tranquilizer darts in hand. She turned and snorted, "I see you've taken the long way."

"It was better for the Royal Family. They deserve a scenic route after the mess you dragged them through."

Crystal shrugged. Obviously she had wasted no time, and was sweaty and dirty with leaves and twigs in her hair. But she looked like she could care less even if there was a snake in it. "You might've well stayed at Court. This is serious business Gwendolyn. You cousin-"

"Is missing, I know!" She tossed her tail, irritated. "It doesn't mean that I can't talk once in a while."

The Guardian gave her a stern look. "We don't have time to mess around. I need you to understand that it is your responsibility, as well as mine, to make sure the future King is safe." She then tossed the darts to Doc.

"These are high leveled." He observed.

"Exactly. Whoever took Gawain knew he needed a lot of power to get through his guards. And this is the last time he will ever touch another animal again."

"You know who took…, What's-His-Name?" Zak asked.

"There's no time to waste. Their Highnesses must be alerted…" The two seemed to appear out of nowhere, their forms only faint, then growing stronger, until they appeared as real as the hand in front of your face. "You're here!" She bowed.

"There was other business to attend. Do you know…."

"It was a kidnapper from London."

Zak felt crackling energy throughout the air as the gentle muzzles became fierce and angry. The King Gawain cried, "This is the last time humans shall ever step inside the place we call Britain! We were here first and foremost. Unicorn poaching has gone on for long enough! The last time they'll see our crowns shall be the time they give their last breath!"

"You can't just declare war! There have been no open attacks! Most people don't know you exist!" Drew gaped.

"Drew," Crystal said gently, "You forget, unicorns are famous for longevity. This anger against Britain has been boiling for centuries." Then she faced the angry royalty. "Please, this is only one person. Many people still revere and cherish the icon you represent for them. I ask pardon for forty-eight hours to find Prince Gawain before the first attack. If I do, you have to call it off."

The Queen Guinevere gave her a glare "You expect us to hold our temper?" Komodo turned invisible.

Crystal returned with a look of sympathy. "I'm asking you not run the risk of them killing Gawain in revenge. And the risk of unveiling everything we've worked for- what our ancestors worked for. This ordeal can be saved for another time, another place. But I beg you-"

A darker unicorn, the Japanese Kirin, appeared by Doyle in a twisting snake of dark smoke _**(A.N. Pretend there is scary Japanese music)**_. He was a shady black, and his mane was not silver like Gwendolyn's, but rather a misty blue, wild and unruly. His horn curved backwards out of a worn, old straw hat, like type you see in ninja movies, and he had a beard underneath his chin, making him seem elderly and wise.

"Lady Crystalline does have a good argument." His voice was different, deep, and serene like the whispering wind.

"Samurai! Where have you been?" Guinevere demanded. "Why would you stand up for the unruly beasts? You of all should know what evil they are capable of!"

Fiskerton recoiled, saying, /"What's with the creepy theatrics!"\

"As a judge of character, I would agree completely with the idea of waging war. But as one who thinks and acts as the patient stork, I would think to give Lady Crystalline a chance."

"If this is because of your past…"

"My dear human friend has nothing to do with this. My decision is completely out of a reasonable view." He swung his head towards Crystal. "Where has my Liege been taken?"

Crystal shook her head. "I think it's best if I handle this Samurai. Your nature…."

"I understand. But I am to accompany you, yes?" He spoke in a way that intoned he was not asking.

"Of course."

Now Doc was really confused. Kind of in shock really. Unicorns were dancing about his head. And now a Kirin appears out of nowhere…. How much of this nonsense was Crystal going to drag them through?

King Gawain stamped his hoof. "Your time starts now Crystalline.., I suggest you hurry."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"You're completely sure you can find him in only two days?" Drew asked worriedly. Doyle hummed the song played at funerals, as they stood in a London alley, adjacent to the Gates of Buckingham Palace. "Cut that out!"

"I'm absolutely, positively sure." A now groomed Crystal affirmed. "And if I don't we can use Zak as fallback until I do."

Now Zak got why, in her story, Guardians were part of every group. They were basically medians for animals, cryptids, and humans, and, as Crystal was doing now, tried to keep peace. Wait a minute- he was fallback?

"I don't think I'll be able to take on a full herd of unicorns…"

Crystal rested a hand on his shoulder. "Of course you can."

"Might I remind you every second we spend talking, we waste time as well?" Samurai prodded.

"Yes, right. Okay, I have no clue as to where Gawain might've been taken, but it's most probably a zoo. Any type of zoo, small zoos, big zoos, petting zoos…" she shivered. "And it's bound to be in the city, where all the tourists are. We'll split up, and look for a facility with the name Crossmeyer. Alert everyone once you do spot it."

/"Affirmative!"\ Komodo cried, and he disappeared, as to not scare the crowd as he searched for the Crown Prince. Doyle flew upwards with his famous jetpack; Zak took the back alleys with Fisk. Doc and Drew blended with the tourist, to ask about any sort of attractions, and Crystal took to tracking poor Gawain's scent. Samurai took a mighty leap, and bounded cross the rooftops, with Zon in tow, to search for his dear charge in safe distance from the prying eye. What they didn't know was that someone was already looking for the little lad.., someone who had an abundance of pounds.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"_We've found it!" _Doc's voice came over the comlink. _"Crossmeyer's Petting Zoo. It's on the edge of the city." _Crystal felt her face go white. A petting zoo? The Prince was in a petting zoo!

Everyone met in front of the loathsome place. The cheerful, vibrant look with kids laughing and running in and out basically spelled impending DOOM. Samurai turned invisible, as the group ventured into the place of cages and poking sticky hands.

"It doesn't look _that _bad." Doyle mused. Crystal stared at him in disbelief.

"We _have _to find him!"

Fiskerton pointed to an enclosure. There, among the dingy yellow hay, lay a slender colt, bolted to the wall by a golden chain. His white coat was dull and mangy, with evidence of rough hands that rubbed his flank the wrong way. His mane, instead of a usual wild and free, was flat and shredded in some places. His knees showed the wear of a concrete bed and his used-to-be shiny black hooves were now gray and lusterless. And in his cloudy blue eyes was the sign of a poor soul who had given up all hope.

"Oh, Gawain…"

_**Crystal: WHY DID YOU PUT HIM IN A PETTING ZOO!**_

_**Me: yikes! Sorry?**_

_**Crystal: YOU ARE A CRUEL, MERCILESS, WRETCHED, MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU!**_

_**Me: You know what? I'm tired of all you critism! I'm the writer! So all of you are going into THE BOX!**_

_**All: NOT THE BOX!**_

_**Me: YES! *grabs all, stuffs them inside an iron crate, locks it and throws away the key* How do like me now! RAWR-HAWR-HAWR!**_

_**Drew:!#$%**_

_**Samurai: I will stab you for this.**_

_**Me: I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE AN ANCIENT JAPANESE UNICORN THAT THE THEY CALLED ON IN TRIAL TO STAB A GUY YOU THOUGHT BAD THROUGH THE HEART! Now that that's taken care of, you are free to review. And don't worry; I won't put you in The Box. *Grins evilly* Take care now until next chapter! –Cryptid123 RAWR!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the continuation of things. That's all.**_

_**Doc: What do you mean that's all!**_

_**Me: *examines claws while lying on top of THE BOX* Yeah. What am I forgetting?**_

_**Zak: WE'RE STILL INSIDE THIS BOX!**_

_**Me: … -.-…. Oh.**_

_**Drew: Oh. OH IS ALL YOU GOING TO SAY! AREN'T YOU GOING TO LET US OUT?**_

_**Me: *washes face* Maybe. Maybe not. *rolls onto back* depends.**_

_**Doyle: Depends on what?**_

_**Me: Depends on if you've got good writing skills or not.**_

_**All: HUH?**_

_**Me: I want ten pages of paper from all of you each with one thousand sentences saying "I will not disrespect the writer." All in perfect cursive. *plays with tail.***_

_**Crystal: You've got to be kidding me!**_

_**Gawain: Unicorns can't write!**_

_**Samurai: We don't have opposable thumbs!**_

_**Me: Figure something out. Until then TTFN!*leaps off The BOX***_

_**Crystal: Wait! Where are you going?**_

_**Me: *licks lips.* to get some ice cream. And maybe a giant cookie. Too bad a certain group of peoples can't go with me.**_

_**Zak: Aw come on! Besides, according to the rules of biology, YOU CAN'T HAVE ICE CREAM OR ELSE YOU'LL GET SICK!**_

_**Me: According to the rules of mwah on this page right now, I can eat as much as I want without even being full. Besides, who said I had to stay a Beast of Bodmin Moore? *transforms into a girl with brown skin and eyes, with black hair, jeans, and brown shirt.* Buh-Bye! *skips off* **_

_**All: WHY US!**_

She rushed to the prince's side, horrified at how her fellow had been abused. Here lay a magnificent creature, stolen from its homeland, and pushed into a scene it could never fit into. She stroked him gently, and tried to get his eyes to look into her own.

/"Go away. I know you're just a hallucination. Some human foal will come running towards me and you'll disappear."\ His voice droned, instead of its usual light, happy excited ever changing tones. Crystal bent down and reached her arms across his neck in a hug.

/"I'm so sorry Gawain. Gawain, please look at me….\ She pleaded. /"I didn't know. I was with Kur. They didn't alert me until they were sure you were gone. Please Gawain, please…"\

The sad little one picked his head up a little, and the Guardian came into his vision. She ran her fingers through his mane and made a soft whicker. There came a spark into the sea of blue, and she gave a teeny smile.

/"You've seen Kur?"\ His voice still dull, but she saw the familiar curiosity began to reign.

/"Yes. And I've brought him, and his whole family, just for you to meet."\ She tenderly whispered, pressing her cheek against his muzzle. /"It'll take a bit, but I _will _get you out of here, and far away back home, where you can eat as much dandelions, daffodils, violets, and roses, as much as you like."\

/"I'd like that."\

/"And it'll happen, don't you worry. I have a plan, and you'll be back home with Mum and Dad in no time. Don't worry, okay?"\

/"I won't."\

She gave him a final hug, and melancholy, walked over to the Saturdays, distressed she could not do anything in the present moment.

Doyle crossed his arms. "So we've come all the way here just to give a bony colt a cuddle?"

Crystal glared at him. She hated his defiant smirk, wishing to slap it off his face. "I _have _a _plan_. And just because you don't see his horn doesn't mean it's not there-"

"He's using a concealment spell." Samurai interjected his form visible for just the slightest moment.

"_Illusion_." Crystal corrected.

"Whatever it is," Doc put in, "It's preventing an uproar, which is exactly what we _don't_ need."

"And just what _is_ this plan of yours, exactly?" Drew asked.

"It does involve uproar…, just not _only _over _Gawain_." She was about to explain, when, a lanky, sour-looking man, about in his early-fifties, wearing a smart, casual suit that complimented his hazel-green eyes and dark brown hair, which, as hair does with age, had patches of white near his hairline, approached them.

"I do hope you chaps are enjoying my fine establishment. High quality you know." He stated, looking sulkily proud.

/"No wonder he's called _Cross_meyer.\" Komodo growled.

"_What _an interesting specimen." Eyebrows raised, he circled the suspicious reptile.

Zak encircled his arms around his brother. "He's not for sale, if that's what you're asking!"

"Oh, dear heavens, no! He would be much too fierce for my customers. However, about the big monkey…"

"NO!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Oh well. You're free to wander as you like, as long as your… _animals_ won't attack anyone. I can provide some leashes-"

"NO!"

"What we mean," Drew said, flustered, "is that their perfectly well-behaved. Isn't that right, guys?"

All three mumbled, growled, and crooned in agreement.

The man known a Crossmeyer gave a wave of the hand. "No matter." He checked the expensive looking watch on his right wrist. "I have an appointment to get to anyways. Good day." And he staunched off.

Crystal crossed her arms and snorted. "Just as I remember, only he's more of a grouch."

"You went up against this guy?" Doyle asked.

"Hey, my entire life wasn't spent chasing _you_."

"Aww. Too bad, I was feelin' kinda special!" He exclaimed sarcastically. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"He's kind of like Van Rook, only caring about money. Only he isn't so blunt about it. He has animals that shouldn't be here. I have no clue as to why no one reports him to the ASPCA."

No one noticed Zak had gravitated over to the young Prince. "Hi." He whispered.

Gawain looked at him with wide eyes. "Hallo." He sounded exactly like an innocent young child. "Are you the mighty and powerful Kur?"

"I guess. Are you really a unicorn prince?"

"I know that I'm first in line for the throne. I haven't quite gotten hold of titles and such things Mum wants me to know."

Zak noticed the spot on Gawain's neck where a stone pendant should have been was empty. "Where's your Key?"

"That rotten old man took it! I gave a good fight though! Too bad it wasn't good enough."

"Zak!" Doc hissed, "You're part of team too- get over here!"

"I'll see you later."

"Goodbye."

Zak ran over towards them. "So what's the plan?"

Crystal's face was even paler. She tried to give an answer, but all that came out was a squeak. Embarrassed she clapped her hands over her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she began, "Doyle is going to pretend and 'sell' me to Crossmeyer. Then once his back is turned, I'll put up an act. That's the signal. Once you see it, start up a riot to cover Samurai while he tries to free Gawain. With luck the constables will show up_ after we leave_ and see what going on here."

"Is that what you're so afraid of?" Zak snorted.

"That isn't bad news. We just found out that- that-" She squeaked again.

"We just found out that Argost is here. Obviously he has plans involving Gawain too." Drew finished for the red woman.

"Yeah." Crystal gave in a high-pitched whisper. "We still have the rest of today to pull it off, and tomorrow to get him home."

Zak looked back at the Prince. "How old is Gawain anyway?"

"Eight-hundred and _almost_ one. Eight by our standards. A very impressionable age for a- _SQUEAK!_" Crystal covered her mouth, wide-eyed. "You know what? I just not going to talk any- _SQUEAK!_"

Doyle looked at her strangely. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"Nothing, you big-_SQUEAK!_"

"Let us waste no more time debating the matter, but rather putting it into action." Samurai advised.

"Right!" They all whispered determinedly. Except Crystal. She squeaked. Determinedly. Sort of.

As they all got into position, Crossmeyer came out with Argost in tow. "I'm sure the arrangement can be made, M. Argost. Please understand I'm quite a 'big fan' of what you do."

"Of course he would b-_SQUEAK!_" Crystal cried from her hiding place.

"Would you just shut up?" Doyle hissed next to her.

"Understood, Mr. Crossmeyer. Will the youngling be of any trouble?"

"Oh no. I broke him in thoroughly. Once you make sure he knows whose boss, he's amazingly docile."

"Excellent. I shall wait here for the park to close."

"Jolly good. It was pleasure doing business with you." he stated as they shook hands.

_**Oh Dear. So THAT'S what Argost was up to. Oh dear. And yeah when Crystal's really scared, she turns pale and squeaks. It's kinda like hiccups. Only more mousier.**_

_**Crystal: I do not!**_

_**Doyle: *Snorts***_

_**Crystal: Shut up!**_

_**Me: Okay. Hand in your papers!**_

_**Saturdays: *slips writing through crack***_

_**Me: *looks over* Okay ya'll are good. *opens The Box* Now scram!**_

_**Saturdays: *scramble away***_

_**Now I can have some peace and quiet. Read &Review! Even though it wasn't that great. Flames are accepted this time. But then again, when weren't they?-Cryptid123 rawr!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, I'm back. No more long hiatuses (if that's even a word)! I need to work faster! Do better! And I can't have my characters stuck in suspended animation! Onward and forthwith! **_

_**Almost forgot: Disclaimer, I don't own the Secret Saturdays, 'cuz if I did, Zak would still have his powers, and Doyle would have a girlfriend (you didn't think Crystal was, did you?).**_

He was with her. Behind a dilapidated building. This would be his second time working with her. The first time didn't go so great. He half hoped this time would go down the drain as well. But the ridiculously adorable colt, which he was not so sure a unicorn, prevented all of him from wishing so. Squeaks came from the embarrassed wolf behind him, as they got into costume.

"Would you shut up? I find it hard to believe, someone like you is _afraid_ of a freak like Argost."

For once the squeaks stopped and were replaced with a growl. "I'm not scared of Argost. I want to bash his brains out. I'm scared _for_ Gawain."

"Scared for a pony with super powers?"

She ripped of the cast from her right leg, testing the inactive appendage gingerly upon the ground. Satisfied she replied, "He's the next to youngest right now, and like I said before, at a very impressionable age. If Argost was to have him in bondage…" She shivered. "_**No one**_ should go through that. Especially as young as he is…" she broke off her thoughts as she rolled in the dust. Then she looked at him. "Ooo…K. Interesting choice."

Doyle was dressed as an underhanded animals dealer should have been, with a dark jacket, ripped jeans and a gold chain with the words big boss attached to it.

"And to believe most British youth are dressing that way." She said in an exasperated tone.

"At least I give work into _my _disguises."

"Oh yeah, like you weren't taken in by _Miss Osprey_."

"You got lucky that time."

It was time to put on a show.

Head down, eyes disinterested, the white wolf followed the man, holding her by a chain, to the back of Crossmeyer's facilities.

"You know what to do?"

"Of course I know what to do- I was the one that came up with the plan!"

The man rolled his eyes, and knocked on the back door to the office. No one came. He knocked again, harder.

Crossmeyer came, irritated that his business meet came to an end so soon. "If you don't mind I'm a very busy man, so hurry up and tell me what you want."

"I'm here to collect payment for the wolf." The man stated seriously, yanking at its chain.

"I didn't order such a beast!"

"Hey, all I do is deliver! If ya wanna place a mis-order with the boss that's your problem."

Crossmeyer looked at the object of price. "Too wild for petting…," he got a wicked gleam in his eye. "But perfect for showcasing." He looked back up at its handler. "How much?"

"Four-Thousand of those American ones. No less."

Crossmeyer went to his office, pulled out the exact sum, and returned. "No more…" handing the money, "no less." Taking the chain. "I have a perfectly splendid place for you…"

/

Zak saw Doyle wave off the signal. He in turn ran to one of the exhibits. Doc and Drew took the signal and covered Samurai, who had to undisguised himself in order to phase through the gate.

"Uncle Sam!" Gawain squealed excitedly.

"Yes, yes. Now hush!" as he turned invisible once more. Drew lay against Doc's shoulder. Zak seeing the gesture out of the corner of his eye, waved at the llama he was facing. Doyle saw and through the window of Crossmeyer's office, gave the now departing wolf a thumbs-up. It flipped its ear back and forth before obediently following Crossmeyer to it new 'habitation'.

Once there Crossmeyer shut the door, and upon it stuck a sign saying "NEW SPECIMEN. DO NOT TOUCH.". What he didn't noticed, was that, yes, the gate was locked, yes the animal was chained, but no, it didn't give the usual despaired look. No, it gave a big, toothy, and mischievous _grin_.

"Mum! Mum! Look at the big doggy!"

"That's a wolf dear."

A good crowed had amassed itself around the new creature, and Crystal took this as queue. Before the owner of the zoo could even reach his door…

"_AAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWW! Nnniiiiiiiiyy, nnniiiiiyyyyyyyy….. _!" the howling canine limped about, crying in distress before crashing to the ground in feigned agony and pain. "RREEEEEEEAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWW_!_" It looked on in sullen hurt, its eyes begging, writhing and foaming, letting its mourning reach the now fathomable skies. "_RRRROOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAOOOO-AWREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

"What in the blazes!"

The crowed started to talk. "What's wrong with it?" "What happened?" "The poor thing!"

Samurai started to bring his cloven hooves down upon the chains holding his charge back, while the ruckus covered the noise.

"I KNEW IT!" Zak started, "THIS GUY MUST BE AN ANIMAL ABUSER!"

The crowd started to turn,

"Yeah!" "Why didn't I see it before?" "The low down wretch!"

"Now wait a minute here! I have done no such thing!" Crossmeyer started. "The animal was fine when I bought it." The wolf let off a shrieking sound, then its cries let down, down, until it didn't make a sound.

"Is it dead?" Someone asked. The thing made no movement to disprove the question. A collective gasp rang out. Then there was silence, until a ringing round could be heard. Crossmeyer grabbed the small woman's arm.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Calling the constable on you! I quite agree with this young man, even though I've never had such brazenness to call you out in the open!" She exclaimed.

"You can't do that!" he hissed.

"I can and I will." Tearing her arm away from him she answered. "Yes, constable? I'd like to report a situation, regarding Crossmeyer." Listening, she eyed him. "Seems like you have quite a reputation!"

Doc and Drew waved Zak over. Running over he asked, "Is he done?"

"Yeah, he, Doyle and the Prince are out back."

"How's Crystal gonna get out?"

"She'll find a way.

/(Fifteen minutes later) /

A black trash bag hopped towards them. Doc, grabbing hold, ripped off the knot. Crystal gasped, and tripping over her "funeral attire" claimed, "That is the LAST time I play dead." Shaking off the plastic she asked, "You okay Gawain?"

Gawain nodded. "Good. Lt's get you home-" the group's attention strayed to the flashing sirens approaching the zoo. "And hope they make him stay for a long time."

Doyle, smirking, held up Gawain's key. "I think this is yours?" Gawain slipped it over his neck and gave an honest thank you for the reclaiming felony. Taking the first step towards safety, they heard a voice ring out,

"Excuse me Saturdays, but I do believe I paid good money for the dear Prince! I couldn't just let that go to waste could I?" Argost stepped out of the shadows along with his silent companion.

Drew groaned. "I almost forgot about him!"

"Tsk, Tsk. Forgetting me just won't do now, wouldn't it?"

_**Ha! I be they were willing to go Argost-less this round. No way Josea! Fight scene coming up! –Cryptid123**_

_**p.s. Review PLEEEEAAASE! *kitty face***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**And now for an announcement! Dear Crystalline has reminded me of the impending time limit, and warns me to hurry up and get to the end. But you know what? I think I'm going to cut it close.**_

Crystal cried, "We don't have time for this!"

"C'mon Crystal, we can take them!" Zak grinned devilishly, while Gawain cowered behind him.

"Oh dear, we seem to be at odds." purred Argost, "What shall it be? You know I will still persist in my prize."

"Not this time Argost!" shouted Doc. "We don't have any business with you!"

"Oh then? What do you consider this?" he said, producing yellowed scrolls from behind his back. There was an astonished silence before the banter went on.

"You dare flaunt the Ancient Scrolls in my face, you bastard!" Crystal growled, enraged. She leapt towards him….

WHUMP! Only to be deferred by a huge mass of snarling black fur.

"Have you met my new hellhounds, Saturdays? I do believe you will enjoy their company." He smiled, and disappeared into the shadows, leaving two more hellhounds in his wake.

"Samurai! Get Gawain back to The Court. Now!" She growled beneath her opponent. "We don't have the time for this!"

Doc was in a grappling tangle with Munya, who had tried to get the Prince in webs. He aimed a kick in the stomach, causing the assailant to roll backwards, taking him along in the tumble.

Samurai nudged Gawain away, to try and prompt the little thing, who was now frozen with fright. He had seen a bane! A terror of nightmares had been right before his eyes. And he would have been in his menacing claws had it not been for Lady Crystalline! Who now looked at him with urging eyes. _Go, _they said, _we'll be fine._ Feeling the reassurance, his legs began to thaw, and time came back from the slow-motion state it had been in.

"Gawain!"

Hearing the warning just in time, he ducked the flying, slobbering, bloodcurdling mass that had launched itself at him. Zak leapt to defend him. The offending beast was midnight-black, with red glaring eyes that pulled you into a trance, a jaw with acid flame dripping out like saliva, attached to a muscular body, with a tail like a whip.

"Nasty." He commented, fighting it off.

Gawain was rallying him on when he felt a vice-like grip around his throat. "Ack!"

He tried to buck Argost off, flailing wildly. Crystal fought off her foe, and taking a bounding leap knocked Argost off the Prince, snarling as she stood over him.

"Leave him alone!" she roared in his ears, fangs bared and gleaming.

Gawain, thouroughly frightened, gave a cry, and in a flash of light, he, Zak and Samurai were _gone_.

_**Oh dear, it seems that Gawain has finally tapped into his teleporting powers. Don't ask me why just now. Obviously they're inducted by fright otherwise there wouldn't be a problem of getting him out. Sorry for taking so long, I was smashing through writer's block, and reminiscing having gone through a spinning tunnel at Ripley's Believe It or Not is NOT helping.-Cryptid123**_


End file.
